All I ever wanted
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Sequel to I Wanna Be Like. Vegeta is the prince of his people, and one day he will be king. The fate of his planet and people will hang on his every decision, but how will he know which is the right one. AU, OOC, language, suggestive adult situations
1. Prologue

All I Ever Wanted

Written by Chibikan

Introduction: The first in what I hope to be a major epic series, All I Ever Wanted is a fan fiction focusing mainly on Prince Vegeta. Taking place on Planet Vegeta, our dear prince is being trained not merely for winning in tournaments, but to someday be the supreme ruler of his people, the Saiya-jins. But being prince is hardly as easy as it sounds, it's a lot more than giving orders and getting whatever one desires. It's about sacrifice and pain, and like it or not, a prince is hardly what one would call free.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, OOC or rather MY interpretation of a certain character when different choices are made. Language and suggestive adult themes.

Rated T for Teen

Prologue  
(told from Vegeta's POV)

I am a prince, the high prince of my people. One day I will be king. It is what is expected of me. One day, it will be my supreme duty to watch over, to protect my people at all costs necessary. They will come to me with their problems and prayers, and I will have to solve them, to the best of my ability. The very fate of my planet and all it's citizens will hang on my every decision. But………how will I know which is the right one to make? And…..can't I at least be a man first?

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT! But it's supposed to be, it's an introductory passage, one to get you ready, to set you up. Don't worry, the rest of the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, was sitting in his favorite spot; just under a white blossom tree; contemplating his life, as he often did as of late. Somehow, at some point, it had become so much more complicated. His father was constantly away, completing some mission for Freeza, the lord over many planets in their system or trying to talk peace with another planet or other. He, himself, always had some lesson on politics, history, arithmetic, foreign languages, and diplomacy, not to mention martial arts training nearly every day. Was that all his life was to anyone? Was the title prince, all he was, to anyone……even his father?

"HEY VEGETA!" Came a holler from above, forcing the prince to open his eyes and sit up.

The prince looked at his best friend, Nappa and stood up. "What do you want, Nappa?"

"Only to know why you've been so quiet the past couple of days." Nappa replied simply, taking a seat next to where Vegeta had been laying.

"None of your business!"

But Nappa knew better. He knew the prince better than anyone. Vegeta acted tough, and sounded tough when he spoke, but he was in truth, a very deep and sensitive man. But he also knew, that Vegeta would never tell him, unless he wanted to.

Vegeta eyed the tall man, knowing that his bodyguard was attempting to read him. "Come, Nappa, let us go into town."

Nappa stood and nodded. "But remember, your father is coming home today, if we're not back before he is, he'll know we're in the city, he won't like that."

Twenty minutes found the two men walking about the streets, a cloak hiding the prince's identity. He preferred to traverse his home city unhindered. Unsurprisingly, the bazaar was all a bustle with the citizens going about their daily lives.. On the side there were dozens of food stands with the chefs doing various tricks to advertise their wares. Food was a big deal on Planet Vegeta. There were two things that were considered insults among Saiyans. One was, being unable to even throw a decent, and two, not being able to cook. Even Vegeta's father could make several fancy meals when he wanted to. Vegeta grinned to himself the first time he tried to cook. He'd tried making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, simple yet filling. He'd charred the pan and melted the spatula and his sandwich was inedible, it was yet another skill he needed to improve on.

"Hey Vegeta, look at that babe!" Nappa whistled.

The prince looked over to see a young woman. Like most Saiyans, she had long black hair, but it was tamer than he had ever seen, pulled back into a pony tail. And unlike most Saiyans, who often wore some type of protective gear, she simply wore a long blue frock. As if sensing them staring she turned her head and smiled.

"……" Vegeta immediately turned away feeling somewhat embarrassed having been caught staring.

Nappa wolf whistled yet again. "Looking good, doll!"

The woman shook her head and ignored him, as she finished her buying.

"Come Nappa, we must return to the palace." Vegeta stated, turning his back to the girl.

They hadn't taken ten steps though, before a rough voice called them back.

"Hey baby, what's a girl like you doing here all by your lonesome?"

Vegeta slowly turned back around. Surrounding the girl was a band of well known troublemakers. One was rubbing her behind, and another was fondling her breasts, in public no less, in the middle of a crowded street.

The woman shrieked as one tried to kiss her. "GET OFF ME!"

"Oh she's feisty, that's how I like my women."

Vegeta walked over. "Excuse me!" He shouted, getting their attention. "I do believe she said to get your filthy hands off of her!"

The men looked over to him and began to laugh. "Oh, look here guys, it's a midget."

"You'd do well to heed the young lady's advice." Vegeta growled. He hated when people made fun of him because of his height.

"You gonna make us shorty?" The breast-man scoffed, shoving the much shorter man back.

Vegeta's hand shot up and grabbed the man wrist with a force that shattered the bones. "You might want to be careful who you say that to." He used his free hand to remove his hood.

Every single eye in the group shot up and every man and woman within sight dropped to their knees in respectful bowing, including the thug who has snatched his hand away in shock.

"Your Highness, I beg of you, forgive me, I did not know it was you!"

Vegeta laughed. "Then next time you will be careful as to the actions perpetrated by yourself and your friends. I will let you go this time, but if this happens again, I will not be so lenient." The thugs nodded quickly in response. "Now get out of my sight!"

The men wasted no time in scrambling away, relieved that they got to keep their lives.

Vegeta looked up to apologize to the girl for the men's behavior, but she was already gone. It was as if she'd vanished. Oh well, he had more important things to worry. After this spectacle, his father would surely know he'd been in the city.

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! I do however own the girl from the first chapter and any other unknown characters we meet in this fic. If you have never heard of them in the show, then they are my own creation, just a little rule of thumb.

Chapter Two

Vegeta and Nappa returned back to the palace in a hurry, almost certain that the king would be back and would have heard by now.

"Oh, man, Father is going to kill me, that's it! No more me! I'm dead meat." Vegeta moaned in dread.

"I don't know, Vegeta-kun, maybe it won't be that bad, in fact he might not even know yet."

The prince looked at his friend. "Nappa, how couldn't he know?" Vegeta just knew that his grave was dug. He was going to be grounded until the next summer. He just knew it.

"King Vegeta, your son is to join me by the end of this month." Came an all too familiar voice from up ahead, making the two rule-breakers forget all about their impending doom.

The two of them stepped into the throne room, where King Vegeta, who was a mirror image of his son except for the height issue, was discussing matters with a short, purple lizard-like creature.

The king looked weary as he nodded. "Yes, Lord Freeza, my son will join your ranks at the end of the month, as you command."

The cruel emperor turned to leave, and saw the prince. "Oh, look, it's the Chibi-Ouji." Freeza smiled wickedly. Vegeta could practically SEE the gears turning in the man's head. "I was just telling your father the good news."

"Lord Freeza feels that you are ready for the honor of joining his army at the end of the month." King Vegeta gave a "beam" of "pride" to indicate how his son should respond. Angering Freeza was a dangerous game and it was better to steer clear of it.

Vegeta took his cue and bowed. "Lord Freeza, your confidence in my ability is most flattering. I only hope that I can live up to your expectations."

The lizard-man's grin broadened. "Oh, I'm certain that you will, Chibi-Ouji. Continue your training, I will be back for you at the end of the month." And then I will no longer need the rest of your pathetic species, stupid monkeys. He turned back and nodded his farewells to the king and exited the room.

Vegeta looked at his father with a glower. "How dare you offer me to him!" He demanded to know.

"Son, there's not much choice. If you don't join him, he'll destroy us all."

"So am I just a bargaining tool? A poker chip in this insanity?" Vegeta shouted. "What if I'm tired of being enslaved by that monster!"

King Vegeta sighed. "Vegeta, I know, this is something we're all tired of. But you are all the prince, it is your duty to do all that you can to protect our people, to protect our world. Oft times, being born to such privilege means you have specific obligations. This is one of them. Sacrifices must be made. For the good of all."

Nappa listened to the exchange feeling for the first time ever, nothing but helplessness. The king was right, Vegeta was the prince, it was his job to protect the planet at any personal cost. But…..Vegeta was his best friend.

Vegeta looked away. His long time suspicion had finally been confirmed. "So, that's all I am! To anyone! Than let it be known, that I do not owe anyone anything!" The prince turned from his father and left with his head held high.

That night, under the cloak of darkness, Prince Vegeta made his way out of the palace. "I will not be anyone's lacky!" And with that declaration, he left everything behind, his palace, his city, his people. His life.

END CHAPTER 2

AN: And so we enter the true story, Vegeta's left behind everything he knew from his past. We enter the WHAT IF side of this fic. What if Vegeta NEVER joined Freeza. Where is he going? Who will meet along the way?

Next time: Vegeta treks through the desert to the east and realizes he forgot to bring food or water.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The two suns of Vegetasei, rose upon the palace, bathing the exquisite alabaster walls with light. One began in the east, and one came from the west, creating a painting of purple, orange, yellow, and green against the normally red sky. It would be another fine day for all Saiyans who were still lucky enough to be at home, with their families.

Well, maybe not for ALL Saiyans…..

"What do you mean my son is gone!" King Vegeta yelled.

The guard bent down on his knee. "Your Highness, he is not in his room, and we cannot find him, anywhere."

The king was on his feet. This was bad. "WELL! Don't just whine to me about it! Look AGAIN!" King Vegeta looked over to Nappa as the other guard left. "My son's run away it seems, and you knew nothing!"

Nappa bowed in reverence. "No, Your Highness, my guess is that he left in the night, when everyone was asleep. He would beyond city limits by now."

"And he could have gone anywhere." King Vegeta sighed in desperation. This was bad. There would be no way of finding son unless he left clues as to which direction he went. But his son was smarter than that, he left at night to avoid leaving such clues. "We can only hope that he will return on his own, before the month is up."

Vegeta's journey was proving to be even more difficult than he ever expected it to be. The suns had risen higher into the sky as he made his way through the vast desert to the east of the capital. Their heat beat down on him with unrelenting spite and what was worse, the Saiyan prince had forgotten to bring any food or water with him. He was in trouble.

Days passed, and there seemed to be no end to this desert. The suns continued their extreme assault and only ceased at night, and even then it was insufferably hot, especially since he was severely dehydrated. And not to mention, hungry.

Finally out of exhaustion, Prince Vegeta passed out. If only he knew just how close he was to the end of his journey.

It was the sounds of mischief that aroused the sweet prince from his unconsciousness.

"HEY LET GO OF THAT!"

"STOP IT! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked towards the sound, ready to kick himself as he realized that he had made it just outside of a small village. Just at the border, a pair of bandits were picking on two young girls, no older than ten. Standing weakly, he noticed that the men had two horses with them, tied to a stake.

The men took their time, grabbing various pieces off the girls, things that would fetch a nice price in other villages.

"Pardon me," Vegeta called over, getting their attentions, holding the now untied ropes of their horses. "Aren't these yours?"

The men looked panicked and Vegeta smirked. And with a hit on their rumps, the horses ran into the desert, away from their owners. The bandits were forced to hurry after their horses, out of the town.

The two girls, in their simple dresses and veils eyed the stranger as he stumbled over to them.

"Are you…..alright?" Prince Vegeta asked them, just before pitching forward and losing consciousness once more.

END CHAPTER

AN: So Vegeta has reached the end of the desert, the end of his journey, hopefully. What will he find in this village of these strangely dressed people?

Next Chapter: Vegeta meets the leader of these people, these unknown Saiyans and is welcomed into a new life.

R&R I appreciate your comments


End file.
